


Was It Worth It?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana feels sudden passion for her new schoolmate... and she feels anxious of being rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth It?

"The emptiness I feel inside would just go away  
But it's plain to see what's killing me  
I realised that I'm not afraid to love you."  
\- Adrenaline Mob (Crystal Clear)

Morgana was standing in the doorframe, her eyes fixing that new girl and the way she swayed her hips – almost teasingly. Her hair reflected the sunrays like a leprauchan’s pot. Give me the rainbow, thought Morgana and smiled unintentionally. She loved these double-meaning statements. The goldie was strawling down the hall, away from Morgana. Something in her movement kept enchanting Morgana like a poisoned rose.  
Morgana felt someone dug her ribs. Morgana jerked and turned her head. Gwen. „What are you staring at?“ She followed her stare. „Ah, sure… you shouldn’t drool over that golden hair… at least not so manifestly. But I understand you- he’s so adorable, isn’t he?“ He? thought Morgana. Ah, she noticed the beauty stopped talking to someone. But she paid no attention to whom does the blonde speak. Arthur Pendragon, the captain of school rugby team. Despite being a typical sportsman, he contradicted the stereotype of a dumbass with muscles replacing brain. He was kinda nice guy actually. Everyone loved him, of course. All the girls wanted him to become their trophy – except Morgana of course. Arthur was always as kind as possible, but he never went out with a single girl. As far as Morgana remembered, he had been spending his free time with Merlin, a nerd from 4th grade. And they were more than friends.  
„Sure,“ agreed Morgana, picking up the lacerations of her thoughts. Gwen was expecting her answer. „Yes, he is very handsome.“ And that beautiful chick probably wants him as well, thought Morgana bitterly. Gwen kept chirping odes at Arthur’s beauty and manliness. “Yeah,” replied Morgana, having no idea what Gwen had just said. “Excuse me.” Morgana turned around and lost behind the restroom door. She locked there and picked all her inner strength not to burst into tears. She was suddenly swamped with such grief. It’s gonna happen again – that beautiful chick would be straight or taken… or both. And if she’ll be lucky enough, goldie won’t be torturing Morgana by letting her know she knows. Morgana realized her knees are soaked with bitter tears.  
Morgana left the school, wrapped in the black, mournful cloud.

The other day Morgana didn’t come to school.

The day after Morgana felt like drugged. She couldn’t concentrate. Her mind was filled with the beautiful blonde she didn’t even know. And she met her – Merlin was showing the blonde the way to the chemistry lab. Merlin probably understands how do I feel, thought Morgana bitterly. “Ah, Morgana,” murmured Merlin. Morgana heard gratitude in his voice – he didn’t have to be with the girl charming his beloved one alone. He could share her with Morgana and hopefully relieve his pain too. “Morgana, please, let me introduce you Morgause, our new schoolmate. Morgause, let me introduce you Morgana, our school artist.” “C’mon, what an artist am I?”, defended Morgana. She felt embarrassed – this chick definitely wants to meet someone who loves partying, not an artistic nerd. Morgana sheepishly shook Morgause’s hand. Merlin smiled: “Don’t listen to her, Morgause. She writes tales, poetry, paints pictures and sings in the school band…” “That’s enough, Merlin,” said Morgana, her cheeks blushing. “You overrate this all… I just scratch some stuff to my notepads- and singing ain’t so hot issue, whilst it’s just until guys find someone else.” Morgause was smiling: “You seem to be a very interesting person to meet. We definitely should go out for a coffee or something – you have to tell me.” Morgana started to stammer: “Sure – someday – but… I’m kinda busy… it may take some time ‘til I’m free… Excuse me.” Morgana ran towards the restrooms. There she sat into the cubicle and burst into tears. She heard the squeaking of the door and heavy footfalls falling onto the tile floor. She saw the light shadow creeping over the floor. The blackness was passing her by. Then two black, heavy boots stopped in front of her cubicle. The sound of the footsteps resonated within the wet cobbled walls for few more seconds. Morgana rose her sight and saw the door coming apart at the seams and falling inside. Her door opened. Morgause towered on the threshold.  
“You have nothing to fear- I don’t bite,” joked Morgause, helping Morgana to her feet. “I’m sorry I fled,” whispered Morgana sheepishly. “I just… I got scared.” Morgause’s hand wrapped around Morgana’s shoulder tightly, the other one lost within her hair. Morgana felt Morgause’s hot, shivering lips on hers. “And was it worth your fear?” she asked then. So miracles do happen, thought Morgana, still barely believing this being something more than a dream. “Definitely,” replied Morgana, clinging back to Morgause’s lips.

"Feels like all hope is gone,  
you kiss it all away  
maybe, maybe!"  
\- Sixx A:M: (This Is Gonna Hurt)


End file.
